Pokemon: Nightmare of the Demons
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: When darkness rises, and the world is threatened by a madman, Ash and his friends will have to face the biggest, and most dangerous fight for humanity, and Pokemon, they've ever encountered. With Ash's life hanging by a thread, a town plunged into chaos and time running out it'll take everything they've got to survive and restore peace to the world.
1. Chapter 1: New and old friends

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Pokémon: Nightmare of the Demons

Chapter 1: New and Old Friends

The story begins with Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock making their way through a forest. While they were walking, they find someone with brown hair, wearing a black jacket, red t-shirt, gray jeans, brown boots, and carrying a messenger bag, while sitting on a ledge, writing on a sketch book with a Rapidash, a Sandslash, a Haunter, and a Poochyena next to him. He notices that someone was behind him, turns around, and says,

? : "Oh, hi there."

Ash: "Hey. Uh, what are you doing over there?"

?: "I'm just putting the finishing touches on this picture of the field out there."

Dawn: "Picture?"

Edward: "Yeah. My name's Edward. Edward McCaul. I'm an artist. Want to see?"

Ash: "Sure."

Then they all walked over to him, looked at the picture, and Brock says,

Brock: "Wow, that picture looks great."

Ash: "Yeah, it sure does."

Edward: "Thanks." (Stands up) "By the way, who are you guys?"

Ash: "Oh yeah. My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my best buddy, Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Pika, Pikachu."

Dawn: "I'm Dawn, and this is my partner, Piplup."

Piplup: "Pip, Piplup."

Brock: "My name's Brock."

Edward: "Nice to meet you all. These are all my Pokémon. Rapidash, Sandslash, Haunter and Poocheyana."

Brock: "They all look very healthy."

Edward: "Thanks. So what brings you all out here?"

Ash: "Well, we're trying to find a town somewhere, but we've kind of been wondering in this forest for quite a while now."

Edward: "Oh. Well, I been through this forest more than once, and my hometown is not far from here. I can show you the way if you like."

Dawn: "Wow, could you?"

Brock: "We'd really appreciate it."

Edward: "Sure thing."

Edward returned his Pokémon into their Pokéballs, putted his sketch book into his messenger bag, and began walking through the forest with Ash and his friends. After a while, they see a tomboy green-haired girl with a Shinx sending away a Linoon. The Shinx saw them coming and ran to them looking happy. The girl turned around, and then Ash and the gang realized that it was Angie, and said,

Ash: "Ah ha, hey Angie, long time no see."

Angie: "(Gasps) Ash! Guys!" (Runs to the gang) "Nice to see you all again."

Ash: "Nice to see you too, Angie."

Dawn: "What brings you here?"

Angie: "I'm on a journey, have been for a few weeks now. I'm hoping it could help me learn how to take care of other Pokémon."

Brock: "Wow, really? How's it going so far?"

Angie: "So far so good. I just helped that Linoon with a little splinter problem, and it's doing fine now."

Ash: "Well that's good to hear. Oh yeah. Angie, we'd like you to meet our new friend, Edward. He's an artist."

Edward: "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

They do a hand-shake and she says,

Angie: "Pleasures all mine. An artist, huh?"

Edward: "Yep, and a pretty good one too. I can show you some of my pictures if you want."

Angie: "Cool. By the way, how are you guys doing?"

Then Ash's stomach growls, and he says

Ash: "(Laughs nervously) Right now, running on empty I guess."

Dawn: "Guess now's a good time for a lunch break."

Edward: "Yeah. So what are we eating?"

Ash: "Whatever Brock whips up for us. He's an awesome chef."

Edward: "No kidding?"

Brock: "Yep. You just leave the cooking to me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Lousy timing

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 2: Lousy Timing

They all got their Pokémon out while they set up the table and Brock started cooking up some soup and Pokémon food. Once the food was ready, they all started eating. After a while of eating, Edward says,

Edward: "Mmm, man, your cooking really hits the spot, Brock. You seem to have a knack at being a chef."

Brock: "Thanks, but I'm actually learning to be a Pokémon Breeder."

Edward: "Oh, I see."

Ash: "I'm gonna become a Pokémon master."

Dawn: "And I'm training to become top coordinator."

Edward: "Nice. And you, Angie?"

Angie: "Well, my parents own a care center at home, and one day, I'm going to take over the family business."

Edward: "Wow, sounds like you got some weight on your shoulders."

Angie: "Yeah. What about you, Edward? What do you want to be?"

Edward: "I'm wanting to be the best artist I can be. I make pictures out of the amazing things I see. From the smallest group of cute Pokémon, to the biggest mountain with a beautiful rainbow on top."

Ash: "Awesome. Can we see your pictures?"

Edward: "Sure, go ahead."

Edward took out his sketch book, gave it to Ash, and the gang started looking through the many pictures he had made. Each one had different pictures of mountains, Pokémon, trees, and amazing looking views.

Dawn: "Wow."

Ash: "These all look great, Edward."

Brock: "They're very well detailed."

Angie: "Yeah, and colorful."

Edward: "Thanks, I'm glad you all like em, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to paint something that'll be twice as good as those someday."

Then Ash gave him back his sketch book, and then they all notice that Pikachu, Piplup, and Shinx were riding on Rapidash, and Brock says,

Brock: "Our Pokémon seem to be getting along with yours."

Edward: "Yeah. You know, my dad gave me Rapidash as a gift a long time ago."

Ash: "Really? How long have you've kept it with you?"

Edward: "Well, you see, my dad is in the force, and a few years ago when I was starting out as a trainer, he said that if I became strong enough and manage to beat him, then he'd give Rapidash to me. She's been with my family for as long as I can remember. I'd never go anywhere without her."

Dawn: "Wow. That's quite a story."

Edward: "Yeah, it is. Speaking of which, my dad is coming back home in two days, and I promised I'd meet him at the airport when he arrives."

Ash: "Really? You mind if we come along with you when he does?"

Edward: "Not at all. I'd love to have my dad meet you guys."

Brock: "Uh-oh."

Dawn: "Huh? What is it, Brock?"

Brock: "We're all out of water."

Ash: "What? Aw man."

Brock: "Hey Edward, do you know if there's any edible water nearby?"

Edward: "Uh, yeah. There should be a pond around here somewhere. Over there, I think."

Ash: "Then I'll go and bring back some water. Hey Angie, want to help me out? "

Angie: "Uh, Yeah, okay."

Ash and Angie took the water bottles, and went to find the pond. After a while of walking around, they weren't having any luck finding the pond, like they were sent on a wild goose chase and Ash says,

Ash: "Oh man, we probably should have brought Edward with us."

Angie: "You can say that again. How hard is it to find a pond?"

Ash: "Uh… wait, here it is. Finally."

Angie: "All right. Let's fill up these bottles and head back."

But before they started to fill the bottles with water, they see a man with white spiky hair in a black trench coat, walking by with a Feraligator.

Ash: "Huh? Who's that?"

Angie: "No idea."

Then the man noticed them, he smirks, and ordered his Feraligator to use Hydro-Pump at them. They dodged it, dropped the water bottles and said,

Ash: "Hey, what did you do that for?"

Angie: "Yeah, what's your problem?"

Then the man climbed onto his Feraligator, told it to go after them and they started to run away from it. After a while, they had ran to the edge of a cliff, and were trapped. The Feraligator and the man had caught up to them, he got off the Feraligator, walked a few steps toward them and said,

?: "Ash Ketchum, I presume."

Ash: "What? How do you know my name?"

Angie: "Who are you?"

Dr. Manfred: "Hmm, you two can call me, Dr. Manfred. And I know you, Ash, because I know your father."

Ash: "(Gasps) My… my dad?"

Angie: "Hold on, that doesn't explain why you attacked us."

Dr. Manfred: "I attacked, because I want information. Tell me where I can find your father."

Ash: "But… I have no idea."

Angie: "What?"

Ash: "Truth is, I haven't seen my dad since I was little, and that was a long time ago."

Angie: "Oh…"

Dr. Manfred: "Hmph, touching, but you're obviously bluffing. I know that he is nearby somewhere, and if you won't tell me where he is, than I will simply make you tell."

Then his Feraligator looked ready to attack again, and they say,

Ash: "Oh man. Angie, please tell me you still got a Pokémon with you."

Angie: "No Ash, Shinx was the only one I had, and I left it with the others."

Ash: "(Groans) Lousy timing for a lunch break."

Dr. Manfred: "Feraligator, use Ice Fang!"

Then the Feraligator attacked them and they were dodging its attacks. After a while of dodging, Ash accidentally ran in front of Dr. Manfred, he smirked, and grabbed Ash, held him up close and said,

Dr. Manfred: "I will ask you one more time. Where is your father?"

Ash: "(Grunts) I already told you, I don't know where he is!"

Then he tossed him to the left and says

Dr. Manfred: "Fine, be that way. I have ways of making you talk."

Angie: "Stop it! Get away from him!"

She tried running to Ash, but was blocked by Feraligator. She took a few steps back in fear, and Manfred says,

Dr. Manfred: "It seems we have a nuisance to eliminate first."

Feraligator: "(Growls)"

Ash: "(Gasps)"

Angie: "(Whimpers)"

Dr. Manfred: "Feraligator, use Hydro Pump, now!"

Then Feraligator began charging up its attack, Ash got up, ran to Angie saying,

Ash: "Angie, get out of the way!"

He pushed out of the way of the attack and they started rolling down the cliff. They made it to the bottom, and said,

Ash: "(Groans) Angie, are you all right?"

Angie: "Yeah, I'm fine. (Stands up) What about you?"

Ash: "I'm okay."

Back at the top, Dr. Manfred looked down at them and says,

Dr. Manfred: "Hmm, It seems I'll have to let them off with a warning." (Walks away) "Feraligator, use Ice Fang, and let's get moving."

Then Feraligator smashed the edge of the cliff, and big rocks started coming down on Ash and Angie.

Angie: "Oh no, Ash, look!"

Ash: "Aw, that's not good!"

Angie: "Ash, get up! Move!"

Ash: "(Grunts) I… I can't! I'm stuck! My leg's caught on something, help me out!"

Angie tried to pull Ash out and get his right leg unstuck, but to no avail.

Ash: "Agh, c'mon, pull harder!"

Angie: "I'm trying!"

Then Ash saw the rocks were coming closer, and says,

Ash: "Angie, move!"

Angie: "What? But-"

Ash: (Pushes Angie away) "MOVE!"

Angie: "Ash!"

Ash: "_This is gonna hurt_!"

Then, two big rocks landed on Ash's right leg. He screamed out loud in pain, and Angie says,

Angie: "Ash, no!" (Pushes one of the rocks off) "Hold on!" (Pushes the other rock off)

After she pushed the rocks off, she freed his leg, checked it, and said,

Angie: "Oh no, it looks broken."

Then Ash tried crawling and Angie says,

Angie: "Ash, You're in no condition to move."

Then Ash grabbed a long stick, used it to stand up, reached into his pockets and Angie says,

Angie: "What are you doing? Ash, you need to-"

Then Ash putted all his Pokéballs in Angie's hand, and says,

Ash: "Ugh, Angie, go find the others, and meet me, at a Pokémon Center."

Angie: "What? But Ash-"

Ash: "Just go! Agh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Angie: "Uh… Okay."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for Ash

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Looking for Ash

Angie tried to find her way back to the others while Ash went off on his own to find a Pokémon Center. A few minutes later, back at the lunch table,

Dawn: "Man, how long does it take to find a pond?"

Edward: "Hmm, maybe I had it wrong. Should we go and look for them?"

Brock: "Yeah, we probably should. They could be lost in the forest somewhere."

Then, all of a sudden, Angie show up in the same direction she left with Ash, and they said,

Dawn: "Angie, there you are."

Edward: "Where's Ash, and those water bottles?"

Then Angie started looking sad, and everyone began to look concerned and Brock says,

Brock: "What is it, Angie? What's the matter?"

Angie: "Ugh, it's Ash! His leg's broken!"

Dawn: "(Gasps)"

Edward: "What did you say?"

Brock: "What happened?"

Angie: "We managed to find the pond, but we were suddenly attacked by someone named Manfred with his Feraligator. We fell off a cliff, and he made a bunch of rocks come down on us. Two huge ones landed on Ash's leg and broke it."

Edward: "Aw man! If that's true, then where is he?"

Angie: "He gave me his Pokéballs and told me to find you guys while he went off to find a Pokémon Center."

Dawn: "Oh no, this is awful! We gotta go find him, and fast!"

Edward: "Hold on, that won't be as easy as it sounds."

Angie: "Why not?"

Edward: "I probably should've told you all this to begin with, but, on the way out of this forest, there are two paths that lead to two different towns. One of them is closer, while the other is little farther away, and it's also my hometown."

Brock: "Do they both have Pokémon Centers?"

Edward: "Yeah, they do."

Dawn: "So that means that he could've gone to one of the two towns."

Brock: "We better go after him, and fast!"

Then they all putted their Pokémon into their Pokéballs, and packed up. Angie took Ash's bag, and they all followed Edward out of the forest. Meanwhile, Ash was still trying to limp his way to a Pokémon Center. Then he kneeled in exhaustion, and placed his hand on a flower for a few seconds, looked at his hand, and wiped the pollen that was on his hand on his chest, got up, and kept moving. The gang found the two paths and they went to the path on the right, and kept running to find Ash, or one of the towns. They made it to the town, which had an airport, and a Pokémon Center. They rushed inside it, went to talk to Nurse Joy, and Brock was flirting with her until his Croagunk did a Poison Jab on him, dragged him away, and Edward says,

Edward: "Does he always do that?"

Dawn: "Yeah, well, you get use to it."

Edward: "Right."

Angie: "Nurse Joy, we're looking for a boy with a broken leg named Ash Ketchum. Is he here?"

Nurse Joy: "Uh, I'm sorry but, I'm afraid we don't have anyone by that description."

They all gasped and said,

Dawn: "That means we chose the wrong way!"

Edward: "Yeah. Come on let's hurry over to my hometown!"

Then they rushed outside of the Pokémon Center, and over to Edward's hometown to find Ash. Meanwhile, Ash was exhausted, and while he was still limping, and using the stick to support him, he started to feel pain in his chest, like something was trying to tear him apart from the inside. He didn't know why this was happening to him, and he was unaware that it was his heart that was in pain. When the pain stopped, he kept moving. A few minutes later, he saw a town, and was relieved to see it. Just when he was about to hurry to it, the pain in his heart intensifies, his stick breaks, and he falls to the ground. He tries crawling, but the pain was so great, he ended up lying on the ground. He reached out his arm to the town, and fainted. Later, a mysterious figure appears, and carries Ash into town.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: The cardiac flower

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: The Cardiac Flower

The gang made it to Edward's hometown, and while they were running, he says,

Edward: "Welcome to my home, guys. Too bad we don't have time for a tour right now."

Angie: "Yeah, well, where's the Pokémon Center?"

Edward: "It's this way, we're almost there."

Then they all made it into the Pokémon Center, talked to Nurse Joy, only to get plenty of bad news.

Edward: "Nurse Joy! Is someone named Ash Ketchum here? Is he okay?"

Nurse Joy: "Yes, he's here. And no, I'm afraid he's not."

They all gasped, and Angie says,

Angie: "What happened? By the way, we know about his leg."

Nurse Joy: "Well, aside from the leg injury, I'm afraid he's come into contact with a cardiac flower."

Then only Brock and Edward gasped, and Dawn says,

Dawn: "Hey Brock, what's a cardiac flower?"

Brock: "It's a dangerous flower that can cause cardiac arrest."

Then Dawn, Angie, and the Pokémon gasped, and Nurse Joy says,

Nurse Joy: "That's right, but luckily, someone brought him here just in time so we can save him."

Edward: "Really? Who was it?"

Nurse Joy: "He didn't say, but when he came, he did say this…"

( F L A S H B A C K )

The mysterious figure puts Ash on one of the couches and says,

?: "His name is Ash Ketchum. His leg is broken, and he touched a cardiac flower. Make sure he gets fixed up as soon as possible, Nurse Joy."

( E N D O F F L A S H B A C K )

Nurse Joy: "After that. He just left."

Edward: "Can we see him?"

Nurse Joy: "No, I'm afraid we're still nursing him back to health. You'll all have to wait a little longer. In the meantime, you're all welcome to stay as long as you like."

Brock: "Thanks so much, Nurse Joy. We really appreciate it."

Angie: "Yeah…"

So they waited until Nurse Joy said it was okay to see Ash. But then, Ash's rival, Paul came in. He noticed that everyone looked upset, and says,

Paul: "What's wrong with you guys? You all look like someone died."

Dawn: "You're not far off there."

Paul: "What's that suppose to mean?"

Edward: "It's our friend, Ash. He's in very bad shape. He came into contact with a cardiac flower."

Paul: "What? (Walks away) Doesn't that fool know when to be careful?"

Angie: "(Growls)" (Stands up) "Hey! He was trying to get to the Pokémon Center, even with his leg broken! What else was he suppose to do?"

Paul: "Did you say his leg got broken?"

Angie: "Yeah, that's right. So who the heck are you?"

Paul: "The name's Paul. And you are?"

Angie: "I'm Angie, one of Ash's friends from the Pokémon Summer Academy."

Paul: "Look, I didn't come here for an introduction." (Walks away) "I only came to get a place to stay for the night."

Angie: "Now, you just-"

Then Brock grabs her wrist, she sits back down, and he says,

Brock: "Angie, I understand that you're upset and all, but you can't just take your anger out on someone you barely know."

Angie: "But, he-"

Brock: "There's a time and place for everything, Angie, and right now is not the time to be expressing your anger. Do you understand?"

Angie: "Oh, I guess you're right."

Then while Paul was signing in to the Pokémon Center, he notice that Pikachu started to cry. Edward petted it for comfort, and says,

Edward: "Aw, Pikachu, don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay."

Then Pikachu started hugging him, he kept petting it, Paul walked up and said,

Paul: "I never saw a Pokémon cry over a trainer before."

Edward: "Well, Ash and Pikachu, have been through so much together, and Pikachu doesn't seem to want any of it to end."

Paul: "And who are you?"

Edward: "I'm Edward. I met up with these guys a long while ago."

Then Paul went to the room he signed up in. After a while, Nurse Joy showed up and says,

Nurse Joy: "He's going to be just fine."

They sighed with relief, stood up, and Edward says,

Edward: "Does that mean we can see him now?"

Nurse Joy: "Of course, second room to the left."

Edward: "Let's go."

They all ran to the room Ash was in. When they entered it, Edward says,

Edward: "Hey buddy, how you doing?"

Ash: "Heh, never better."

Dawn: "We were so worried about you."

Brock: "Yeah Ash, what were you thinking, going out there with a broken leg all by yourself?"

Angie: "And why didn't you come back with me? It would've been a whole lot easier on you if you had."

Ash: "Well, I wasn't gonna let a broken leg keep me down, and besides, that Manfred guy is still out there looking for my dad. I just wanted to get myself patched up as soon as possible so that I can find him before he does."

Edward: "Aw Ash…"

Then Pikachu got on the bed, still looking sad.

Pikachu: "Pika Pi…"

Then Ash starts petting Pikachu and says

Ash: "Aw, don't worry, Pikachu, I'm not going anywhere."

Pikachu: "Pika…"

Edward: "You know, Ash, This is probably, by far, the worst situation you've gotten yourself into."

Ash: "Heh heh heh, hey, it could've been worse."

Dawn: "How could it get any-"

Nurse Joy: "Excuse me, but I'm afraid you all need to leave now."

Ash: "Uh, okay but, can my Pikachu stay here?"

Nurse Joy: "Of course. Now come on everyone, he needs his rest."

Edward: "Later buddy."

Dawn: "See ya."

Brock: "You take care."

Angie: "(Hugs Ash) …Bye Ash."

Ash: "Hey, it won't be long till I'm out."

Then Edward realized why Angie had hugged Ash the way she did, and why she had sadness in her eyes the whole time. After the hug, she went out of the room with the others. Meanwhile, Dr. Manfred was in some sort of underground area, holding a glowing black sphere gem, and says,

Dr. Manfred: "Hmm, if you won't let me come to you, Mr. Ketchum, then you'll have to come to me."

Then he places the gem inside a hole that it fits into, it glows brighter and brighter, like a generator giving power to a machine.

Dr. Manfred: "Oh, there will be a new world order will be arriving soon, and I know you will be here to witness it, one way or another. And there is nothing you or your son can do about it."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: Being there for a friend

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Being there for a Friend

During the night at the Pokémon Center, everyone was in their room, except Angie. Everyone was wondering where she had went, as they said,

Dawn: "Does anyone know where Angie had gone?"

Brock: "She said that she wanted to be alone somewhere."

Shinx: "Shinx, Shinx."

Dawn: "Yeah, but where?"

Edward: "I think I know where she is."

Brock: "Huh? You do?"

Dawn: "Where Edward?"

Edward: "(Sighs) Excuse me."

Then Edward walked out of the room, leaving the others confused and concerned. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were asleep in bed, while Angie was sitting outside of Ash's room by the door, looking upset. Then Edward walks up to her, and says,

Edward: "Hey, Angie."

Angie: "Oh, hi Edward."

Edward: "Why are you here by yourself, Angie? I mean, the others are getting worried about you."

Angie: "Oh, well, I just thought I'd stay here for the night and be there for Ash when he wakes up."

Edward: "(Sighs) Angie, I think I know why you're really here." (Kneels near Angie) "You feel responsible for Ash being there in that bed with a broken leg."

Angie: "Huh? Oh, that's crazy, Edward. What would ever make you think like that, huh?"

Edward: "Come on, Angie, I saw the look the in your eyes before we left Ash's room."

Angie: "Uh… oh, you're right Edward, I do feel responsible for Ash being there. It's all my fault, if I hadn't gotten involved with Ash when that Manfred guy arrived and attacked us, then-"

Edward: "No, no, Angie. None of this is your fault. You didn't know any of this was gonna happen, all right? You didn't know you'd run into Manfred, and he'd attack you guys. You didn't know Ash's leg would be broken, and you certainly didn't know that he would touch that flower. Look, what's important now is he's alive, and Nurse Joy said that he would be outta bed first thing in the morning, okay?"

Angie: "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you know I just wish that it wouldn't be this way all the time."

Edward: "What do you mean?"

Angie: "I mean that, whenever I meet up with Ash, we always end up getting into trouble, and when I'm in danger, Ash is always there for my rescue. I just wish that it wouldn't always have to be this way for us."

Then she breaks into tears, Edward puts his hand on her shoulder, and says,

Edward: "Angie?"

Angie: "Oh, Edward!"

Then she hugs Edward while sobbing, and he starts hugging her for comfort. What they didn't notice was that Paul had been listening in on the conversation and left when they started hugging for a few seconds. Then when they finished hugging, Angie wipes off her tears, and Edward says,

Edward: "You okay?"

Angie: "(Sniffles) Mm-hmm."

Edward: "All right. Come on, let's get to bed."

Then she nods, they stand up, and Angie says,

Angie: "Oh, and, Edward?"

Edward: "Yeah?"

Angie: "Thanks."

Edward: "No problem."

Then he puts his arm over her shoulder as they walked all the way back to the room with their friends. The next morning, the gang went to the lobby, and see Ash and Pikachu talking to Nurse Joy, and Ash was wearing a cast, and holding a crutch. They walked to him and said,

Angie: "Hey, Ash."

Brock: "How are you feeling?"

Ash: "Well, a lot better than yesterday, but, I still gotta wear this cast till my leg's all better."

Edward: "Aw, that's rough."

Nurse Joy: "Yes, and unfortunately, he'll have to wear it for at least a couple of months."

Brock: "Sorry to hear that, Ash."

Dawn: "Hey, no need to worry. At least you can still walk, right?"

Ash: "Yeah, you're right, Dawn. As long as I'm still walking, I'm still gonna become a Pokémon master."

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika."

Edward: "That's the spirit."

Ash: "Yeah. Come on, let's go for a walk."

They all agreed, and then Edward says,

Edward: "Actually, if it's all right with you guys, I gonna stick around here for a while and work on my art."

Brock: "Are you sure?"

Edward: "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll catch up in a bit."

Ash: "Okay, if you say so. See you around, Edward."

Edward: "Later."

And so, Ash and the gang went to walk around town and chat, while Edward returned to his room to make another picture. While they were out walking, Ash was telling his friends his experience with the man that broke his leg.

Ash: "I don't why, but apparently, Dr. Manfred has a grudge with my dad, and he said that he knew he's nearby somewhere."

Brock: "Oh, I never did get the chance to meet your dad, Ash."

Dawn: "Yeah, neither did I."

Angie: "Do you believe him?"

Ash: "I'm not sure what to believe. But if he is here, then I'll be able to see him again after all this time."

Paul: "Hey."

Then they look to the left and see Paul standing by a lamppost.

Ash: "Paul?"

Angie: "What do you want?"

Paul: "To talk with Ash."

Ash: "What? Why do you wanna-?"

Paul: "In private."

Ash: "Uh… Okay."

Then Ash went walking with Paul without the others. While they were walking, Ash says,

Ash: "So, what is it you want to talk about that you didn't wanna say in front of the others?"

Paul: "Why do you do it?"

Ash: "Huh? Do what?"

Paul: "Why do you go around putting your life at risk like that? Just what do you hope to accomplish?"

Ash: "Oh… well, I guess I do it, because it's usually the only way. I mean, it may not be the smartest thing, but it is the right thing, and it's better than doing nothing. Right now, there's a guy out there named Manfred. He's the one who broke my leg, and right now, he's after my dad. I may not know what he's up to, but I'm gonna put a stop to whatever he's planning."

Meanwhile, Dr. Manfred was still at the underground area, and the gem he had placed in was still glowing, but then it was getting brighter again, and he says,

Dr. Manfred: "Yes, that's it. Awaken from your slumber and raise the temple, so that we shall be able to create, a new world order… DEMON POKÉMON!"

Then it started to shake, and it opened a door for him, he went in, and it started to shake even more, and slowly moved upwards.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: The nightmare begins

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: The Nightmare Begins

Meanwhile, back at town, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Angie and Shinx were still at the same place where Ash had left them, and then, all of a sudden, it started to get very windy, and then dark clouds started filling up in the sky and covering the whole town in darkness, and Dawn says,

Dawn: "Uh-oh, what's happening?"

Ash, Pikachu and Paul turned around, saw the clouds coming, and Ash says,

Ash: "Whoa! Paul, what's going on?"

Paul: "(Groans)"

Then the clouds reached the Pokémon Center, Edward noticed the sudden darkness in the room, looked out the window, and said,

Edward: "What the heck? _That doesn't look like your average everyday thunderstorm_."

Then, the ground started shaking and breaking up like an earthquake, and then some sort of purple energy started coming out of it, and took on the forms of different Pokémon. They began attacking everything in sight, and Angie says,

Angie: "Ahh! What are those things?"

Brock: "They look like Pokémon."

Dawn: "Yeah, but they don't look too friendly."

Then, they started to head towards the gang, and Dawn says,

Dawn: "Piplup, use bubblebeam!"

Angie: "Shinx, you use spark!"

Then they managed to knock them back, and then Brock tosses a Pokéball, and says,

Brock: "Croagunk, come on out, and use poison sting!"

Croagunk got out of it's Pokéball, and managed to knock them back even more, and then a man came up to them, and said,

?: "You kids will have to do better than that if you're going to defeat a Demon Pokémon."

Dawn: "Demon Pokémon?"

Brock: "What do you mean?"

?: "I'll explain later. Right now, I'm looking for Ash Ketchum. Have any of you seen him?"

Angie: "Well, yeah but, (Gasps) Oh, my gosh, we left Edward back the Pokémon Center!"

Dawn: "(Gasps) Oh no, how could we forget?"

Brock: "Sir, if it's alright with you, we have to go find our friend before we go find Ash."

?: "All right. I'll come with you, but we have to be quick."

Then they all rushed back to find Edward. Meanwhile, Edward was still looking out the window, saw the chaos that was going on and thinks,

Edward: "_Aw man, that doesn't look good at all, and with Ash having that broken leg, he won't make it out there_!" (Runs out of the room) "I've got to find them fast!"

Then Edward rushed to the lobby, ran outside, and looked around to fully see the chaos that was going on. Then, suddenly, a Demon Machock tackled Edward, and tried to pin him down, but he was trying desperately to fight back. Then the Demon Machock was blown away by a Bubblebeam, Poison Sting, and Spark. Edward stood up, and then Dawn and the others ran to him and said,

Dawn: "Edward! Are you okay?"

Edward: "Yeah, I'm fine. What was that? What's going on?"

?: "That there was a demon version of a Machock. Come on, we've got to hurry."

Edward: "What do you mean? And where's Ash?"

Brock: "He's with Paul, and they're probably on the other side of town. We have to hurry to them somehow!"

Angie: "But how? I mean Edward's Rapidash is fast, but it can't fit all of us."

Edward: "Right, well, anyone got any ideas?"

Then the stranger spotted a van that can fit them all, and said,

?: "We're hitching a ride. Come on."

Then they all went to the van, tried to open it but it was locked. So then, Edward called out his Sandslash, told it to use swift to break the window, and it worked. Then Edward returned Sandslash to its Pokéball, got in the front seat, while the stranger got in the driver seat, and Brock, Angie and Dawn got in the back seats, and Edward says,

Edward: "You sure you can drive this, mister?"

?: "As sure as I can hotwire it."

Then he hotwired the van, managed to start it, and drove as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Ash and Paul were being overwhelmed by the Demon Pokémon, and Ash says,

Ash: "Darn it, these things are tough. What do we do now?"

Paul: "(Groans) No idea, but if we don't do something soon, we'll be killed."

Ash: "I am not gonna die now!"

Then they see a van running over the Demon Pokémon, and then it stopped near Ash and Paul, Dawn opened the sliding door of the van and said,

Dawn: "Get in! Hurry!"

Paul got inside the van first, while Ash limped inside using the crutch for support. After they got inside, they shut the door of the van, and then the stranger got the van moving at full speed again, and Ash says,

Ash: "Where are we going?"

?: "We're going to the temple. It's where all these Demon Pokémon are coming from, and the source of their power."

Ash: "Demon Pokémon?"

Paul: "That's what those things are?"

?: "Yes. I'll explain everything as soon as we get there."

Then he tried to keep ahead of the Demon Pokémon while trying to avoid the many obstacles on the road to reach the temple. After a while of driving, the stranger spotted the temple across from the edge of the road. He drives straight towards it, and the van went soaring into the air for a few seconds, landed on the ground, and started sliding on its left side for a few seconds, and stopped as it remained laying sideways.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: Long lost father

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 7: Long Lost Father

Dawn opened the sliding door, and was the first to get out, followed by Piplup, Brock, Croagunk, Angie, Shinx, the stranger, Edward, Paul, Pikachu, and finally Ash. They helped Ash off the van, gave him his crutch, walks a few steps toward the stranger, and says,

Ash: "Okay, we're at the temple. Now we want answers. First off, who are you?"

?: "(Chuckles) Have you really forgotten about your own father, Ash?"

Ash: "What? My… Did you just say-"

Ash's Dad: "Yes, son, it's me. I'm your father."

Then Ash looked very shocked, moved slowly towards him, and then looked real happy while shedding tears. When he got close to him, he dropped his crutch, hugs him.

Ash: "Dad! (Sobbing)"

Ash's Dad: "It's okay, son. It's okay."

Then Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder, and his dad gave it a little petting, and Ash says,

Ash: "(Sobbing) I never thought I would see you again, Dad."

Then they stopped hugging, and Ash's dad gave him his crutch as he said,

Ash's Dad: "Yes, but I'm here now, Ash."

Brock: "(Gasps) Wait a minute, it was you! You were the one who brought Ash to the Pokémon Center, right?"

Ash's Dad: "That's right, and I'm glad I found him just in time."

Ash: "Ahh. But, Dad? Where have you been all this time, and why didn't you stick around at the Pokémon Center?"

Ash's Dad: "Researching." (Turns around, takes a few steps forward) "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you, or your mother most of the time, but I had much to do."

Ash: "Oh… (Gasps) But Dad, there's someone who's out to get you, and the one who did this to me. His name's-"

Ash's Dad: "Yes, Ash, I know who he is. The reason he's out to get me is… well, basically he blames me for one of our researches going wrong, and he's sought out revenge on me, and my family. I assume he attacked you to find out where I am?"

Ash: "Well, yeah, and I kept telling him I didn't where you were."

Angie: "So, wait, is all of this suppose to be used just to get revenge on you? I mean, why would he go looking for you if he was planning to cause all this in the first place?"

Ash's Dad: "Because he wants me to witness the birth of a new order in front of him, so that I would feel the failure he felt. Since he had no luck in finding me, he's now trying to lure me to him, by hurting my son, and unleashing all this madness."

Paul: "So what _is_ all of this madness about anyway?"

Ash's Dad: "This, is the power of the Demon Pokémon."

Dawn: "What do you mean?"

Ash's Dad: "You see, a long time ago, when Arceus first came to our world, a madman found a way to steal a small fragment of its power, and used it to create another power, which spreaded darkness throughout the land and from the darkness, it took on the forms of every Pokémon in the world, and they can rarely be beaten in battle. They tried to destroy the world so that he could create a new world order, _his_ world order, that is, and the first Demon Pokémon was Demon Arceus. Since Arceus is known as the creator of our world, Demon Arceus was the most powerful one out of all the other Demon Pokémon. Although it looked like Arceus, like other Demon Pokémon look like the originals, it was more monstrous looking than the real Arceus, and could've easily destroyed everything, but then, three legendary Pokémon stood up to it. They managed to defeat the Demon Arceus, and sealed it away. Now, the temple of the Demon Pokémon and its power has been unleashed again by Dr. Manfred, and we must stop him before he manages to free Demon Arceus."

Ash: "I hear you, Dad. I'm with you all the way."

Pikachu: "Pika, Pikachu!"

Dawn: "We're with you too."

Piplup: "Pip, Piplup!"

Brock: "You can count me in."

Croagunk: "Cro, Cro."

Angie: "We're coming along too."

Shinx: "Shinx, Shinx."

Edward: "I'll help in any way I can."

Then Ash walked few steps towards Paul, and says,

Ash: "Paul, we won't be able to do this without you. Will you help us? Please?"

Paul: "…Yes."

Ash: "Ha ha, thanks Paul."

Ash's Dad: "All right, listen everyone. Our only chance is to get to the heart of the temple. It's the source of their power. We must destroy it before Manfred releases Demon Arceus." (Carries Ash on his back) "Hold on tight, kiddo. Now, let's move!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8: Racing against time

**A/N I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 8: Race against Time

The gang rushed towards the temple, but when they got inside it, they turned around and saw an army of Demon Pokémon heading for the temple.

Ash: "Oh man, we'll never make it if those things catch up with us!"

Angie: "Then I guess we'll have to slow them down."

Shinx: "Shinx!"

Edward: "Whoa, Angie, what are you doing?"

Angie: "I'll hold them off, you guys go and stop Manfred."

Ash: "What? But-"

Angie: "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Ash recalled that he said the same thing to her yesterday, and then nodded and said,

Ash: "Okay, good luck."

Then they all left while Angie and Shinx stayed behind.

Angie: "Here they come, Shinx. You ready?"

Shinx: "Shinx, Shinx Shinx!"

Angie: "Okay, then use Spark!"

Meanwhile, the others were running up the hallway, but when they entered a circular room with pillars, and when they got to the middle of the room, a giant Demon Ariados climbed down from the pillars and was blocking their way, and Ash's Dad says,

Ash's Dad: "This must be one of the temple's guards. It won't let us through."

Dawn: "Now what do we do?"

Then Edward steps up, takes a Pokéball out of his pocket and says,

Edward: "I can handle this."

Brock: "What're you up to, Edward?"

Then Edward tosses the Pokéball in the air while saying,

Edward: "Rapidash, let's get em!"

Rapidash comes out of its Pokéball, Edward gets on its back, and says,

Edward: "You guys get going! I'll stay here and keep it busy."

Ash's Dad: "All right, but be careful."

Then they went around the giant Demon Ariados, and it looked ready to attack, and Edward says,

Edward: "All right, girl. Let's show this thing what you're made of. Firespin, go!"

Meanwhile, the gang was making their through the hallway, and they made it to another big circular room with no pillars. But then, a Demon Heatran and a Demon Rhyperior landed in the middle of the room, and Ash says,

Ash: "Oh man, not again!"

Then Paul stepped up and said,

Paul: "Leave them to me."

Ash: "Paul!"

Paul: "I'll take care of those things while you all run to stop Manfred!"

Ash: "Aw… Okay, do your best, Paul."

Then they went around the two Demon Pokémon, and Paul tosses two Pokéballs while saying,

Paul: "Electivire, Magmortar, stand by for battle!"

They appear from their Pokéballs, and then it turns into a stand-off.

Meanwhile, Ash, his Dad, Dawn, and Brock made it to the room that was the heart of the temple, and Saw Dr. Manfred in the middle where there was purple energy coming out of it. Ash's Dad got his son off of his back, walks a few steps forward, and Dr. Manfred says,

Dr. Manfred: "So, you finally made it. I've been expecting you all. Especially you, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash's Dad: "Manfred, you must stop all this now while there's still time!"

Dr. Manfred: "Oh, I'm afraid you are too late, far too late. Demon Arceus, I now summon you to this world, so that we can create a new future! (Laughs manically)"

Ash's Dad ran to stop him, but then he got blown away to a wall by a sudden burst of energy.

Ash: "DAD!"

Then the energy started spiraling around in front of Dr. Manfred, and Demon Arceus slowly came out of the middle of the room. Once it was fully out of the ground, the skin color of the original Arceus was reversed with the Demon Arceus, it also had energy tentacles coming out of its body and Dr. Manfred was right behind it. Ash limped to his Dad and says,

Ash: "Dad, are you okay? How do we stop this thing?"

Ash's Dad: "(Groans) I'm fine. Ugh, you must fight it, son. Agh, you and your friends must destroy the stone on its head. Without it, Demon Arceus, and its power will vanish."

Ash: "Will do, Dad."

Then Ash limped back to his friends and says,

Ash: "You guys with me?"

Dawn: "You bet."

Brock: "Till the very end."

Ash: "Then let's do it. Pikachu, I choose you!"

Dawn: "Piplup, spotlight!"

Brock: "Croagunk, let's go!"

Their Pokémon were all ready to attack, and they all say,

Ash: "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go"

Dawn: "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

Brock: "Croagunk, Poison Sting!"

Dr. Manfred: "Demon Arceus, use Judgment, now!"

They all fired their attacks at each other. Meanwhile, Angie and Shinx were getting overwhelmed by the Demon Pokémon. Angie was even holding her arm in pain, backed up against the wall, and sled down to the floor, Shinx got knocked down near Angie, and the Demon Pokémon was closing in on them. Back at the heart of the temple, Pikachu used Iron Tail on Demon Arceus's leg, while Piplup used Drill-Peck, and Croagunk used Brick-Break, but no effect. Then Demon Arceus used its tentacles to knock them back, and one of the tentacles attacked Ash.

Dawn: "Ash!"

Brock: "Oh no!"

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika!"

Dr. Manfred: "(Laughs evilly)"

Meanwhile, Edward was still on Rapidash's back, and it was running around the giant Demon Ariados while firing its Firespin attacks at it, but then, the giant Demon Ariados used Pin Missile at them, and they both crashed into the ground, and slammed straight to a wall. They couldn't stand, and Edward holding on to the left side of his rib cage in pain, and the Demon Ariados was getting ready to launch another attack at them. Back at the heart of the temple, Ash and his friends were all injured, struggling to keep standing and Dr. Manfred says,

Dr. Manfred: "Time to put them all out of their misery, Demon Arceus, Hyper-Voice attack, now!"

Then it released a horribly echoing shout that got them all down for the count. Meanwhile, Paul's Pokémon got taken down by the Demon Pokémon, then the Demon Rhyperior used Megahorn on Paul, and got slammed straight towards the wall, and was holding his gut in pain, and the Demon Rhyperior and Demon Heatran were closing in on Paul. Back at the heart of the temple, Ash and his friends were all trying to stand, but couldn't because they were too injured from the battle, and then Dr. Manfred says,

Dr. Manfred: "(Laughs evilly) You all just don't know when to give up, do you? But now, it's time to end this. Demon Arceus, destroy them with Judgment!"

Then it charged up its attack, but then, out of nowhere, three lights flew straight into the temple, got rid of all the Demon Pokémon that were about to finish off Angie, Edward and Paul. Then Demon Arceus fired its attack, Ash flinched when he saw it coming, but then the three lights flew right into the blast, and there was a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ash and his friends opened their eyes, and saw a shield surrounding them and the legendary lake trio Pokémon were in front of them.

Ash: "Azelf!"

Dawn: "Mesprit!"

Brock: "Uxie!"

Ash's Dad: "(Gasps) The three legendary Pokémon."

Dr. Manfred: "What? What is this?"

Then the three Pokémon cried out as they began sprinkling them with energy that was healing Ash and his friends, and giving them the strength they needed to face Demon Arceus, even Ash's cast on his leg disappeared.

Ash: "Ah, ha ha, my leg, it's fixed!"

Dawn: "That's great, Ash."

Brock: "Not only that, but all of our wounds are gone too."

Ash: "Yeah. Hey, thanks guys, we really appreciate it."

They responded to their thanks, than they all turned their attention back to Dr. Manfred and Demon Arceus, and they all say,

Dr. Manfred: "(Growls)"

Ash: "You don't get it, do you, Manfred?"

Dawn: "We'll never give up!"

Brock: "We'll battle you to our very last breath until we defeat you!"

Dr. Manfred: "Just because you all got a little boost, doesn't mean you're a match for us."

Ash: "You wanna bet?"

Dr. Manfred: "…Heh, if you're all willing to throw your lives away, then just bring it!"

Ash: "Come on."

Then Pikachu, Piplup, and Croagunk got into their attack positions, and Demon Arceus roared as it also looked ready to attack, and they said,

Ash: "Pikachu!"

Dawn: "Piplup!"

Brock: "Croagunk!"

Ash, Dawn and Brock: "Let's go!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9: The final battle

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Pikachu, Piplup, and Croagunk charged at Demon Arceus. It tried to stomp them with one its legs, but they jumped at the last second to dodge it, and they start running up its leg. Then Demon Arceus used its tentacles to knock them off, but they dodged them all, and then jumped high in the air.

Ash: "Iron Tail, let's go!"

Dawn: "Use Drill-Peck!"

Brock: "Brick-Break, do it!"

They all slammed their attacks at Demon Arceus's head, landed on the ground, but then more Demon Pokémon crawled out from the ground, and as they charged towards them,

Ash: "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Dawn: "Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

Brock: "Croagunk, Poison Sting!"

The three Pokémon jumped in the air, charged up their attacks, and fired at all the Demon Pokémon that showed up, and they vanished in the blast. Then Demon Arceus used on of its tentacles to flatten them, and Ash says,

Ash: "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

It managed to push it back with its tail, and then it tried to flatten them sideways, and then Dawn and Brock said,

Dawn: "Piplup, use Drill-Peck!"

Brock: "Croagunk, use Brick-Break!"

They pushed them back again, and Manfred says,

Manfred: "(Growls) Demon Arceus, Judgment, now!"

Ash: "Thunderbolt!"

Dawn: "Bubblebeam!"

Brock: "Poison Sting!"

Their attacks clashed and then exploded, when the smoke cleared, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie used Psychic to pin down two of its legs, and its head, and Ash's Dad says,

Ash's Dad: "They've got it pinned down! Now's your chance!"

Ash: "You heard him, guys, let's do it!"

Dawn and Brock: "Right!"

Brock: "Croagunk, use Poison Jab, full power!"

Then Croagunk jumped straight to its head, and started knocking it for a loop.

Dawn: "Piplup, use Whirlpool, super-charged!"

Piplup charged up its attack, launched it to Demon Arceus's head, and managed to stun it.

Ash: "Pikachu, use Volt-Tackle, and give it everything you got!"

Pikachu started running straight towards it with lightning blazing through its body, but then,

Dr. Manfred: "No! I won't let this happen! Demon Arceus, stop it, now!"

Demon Arceus heard him and started swinging one of its tentacles at Pikachu. Then, all of a sudden, a Hunchcrow flies straight at Demon Arceus using Steel-Wing, and manages to stop its attack by hitting the tentacle heading towards Pikachu, and saved it. Ash turns around and sees Paul leaning on a wall, holding his gut in pain, and says,

Ash: "Paul?"

Paul: "Agh, just do it! Hurry up, and finish the job!"

Ash: "Right. You heard him, Pikachu, let's wrap this up!"

Pikachu kept running at Demon Arceus, started running up its leg, and Ash shouts,

Ash: "GO!"

Then Pikachu jumped towards it head, and smashed the stone that was on its head. Ash caught Pikachu as it was falling to him, got on his shoulder, and everyone watched as the Demon Arceus was slowly going back down into the ground, and its power was vanishing.

Dr. Manfred: "No… no! This can't be happening! It's impossible! (Growls) You…" (Runs at Ash) "You brats! I will destroy y-"

Ash's Dad grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and says

Ash's Dad: "Never, threaten my son, ever again."

Then he punches him straight to the energy that was being sucked in, taking him along with it.

Dr. Manfred: "No! NOO! AHHHH!"

Then the energy had disappeared, and Dr. Manfred along with it.

Ash: "Is… is he gone?"

Ash's Dad: "Yes, and so are the rest of the Demon Pokémon, thanks to you, and your friends, Ash."

Ash: "Ha ha, thanks, Dad."

Angie: "Ash!"

They all turned around and saw Angie, Shinx, Edward and Paul were all injured, they ran to them, and said,

Brock: "Are you all okay?"

Edward: "Well, agh, we're a little banged up, but we'll live, I guess."

Angie: "(Gasps) Ash, ugh, your cast is gone!"

Ash: "Yeah, well, they're the ones that managed to heal my leg. Hey… Azelf, can you guys heal our friends here like the way you healed us?"

They nodded and showered them with their energy, and healed all of their wounds, but before they could get the chance to thank them they suddenly flew into the air, out of the temple, and the whole room started shaking.

Ash: "Whoa, what's happening?"

Brock: "It feels like the whole temple is coming apart!"

Ash's Dad: "The power of that gem was the only thing keeping it together. Now that it's gone, the temple's gonna come down on us! We need to leave, now!"

They all started making their way out of the temple the same way that they came in. After they made it out, and got a few feet away from it, they watched as the whole temple went back into the ground, and they noticed that all the clouds were gone. After a while, the ground started shaking, and then a huge orange energy sphere was slowly coming out of the same spot the temple went into, shot itself high into the air, and then it exploded into a million sparkles that cover the whole sky, along with a rainbow. They all watched in awe while saying,

Edward: "Wow."

Brock: "What an awesome sight to see."

Ash: "Ahh. Oh, hey Paul? Thanks for what you did back there. We couldn't have done it without you."

Then he shuts his eyes, smiles, and says,

Paul: "Don't mention it."

Then they went back to watching the sparkles and rainbow in the sky. But then they see Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie in the sky.

Ash's Dad: "Huh?"

Edward: "Hey, they're back."

Then the three Pokémon went through the rainbow, and they were cover in rainbow colors and leaving a trail of it.

Angie: "Wow."

Dawn: "It's so beautiful."

Then they started flying downwards, and dancing around each other, and then they flew up near Ash and the gang, they started flying separately around town, and the damages that were in it were disappearing in the colors.

Paul: "Ohh."

Ash: "They're fixing the town."

Brock: "Amazing!"

Then, after they fixed every part of the town, they flew straight at Ash and the gang, and flew upwards at the last second for a bit, and then they went their separate ways, and the gang went back to the Pokémon Center.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10: Biding Farewells

**A/N ****I came up with this story from** **a dream I had a long time ago, and turned it into this. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: Biding Farewells

The next day, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock were all in the lobby, feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep.

Dawn: "I was so scared about everything that happened yesterday. It was like being in a living nightmare."

Ash: "Yeah, I know. But hey, it's all over now. So we should be able to rest easy."

Brock: "And now that your leg has been healed, you'll be able to walk normally again."

Ash: "Yeah."

Then they see Paul heading for the door, with his eyes shut and hands in his pockets.

Ash: "Hey, Paul."

He stopped right at the door, and Ash says,

Ash: "I'll see you at the Sinnoh League."

Paul: "Yeah… see you there."

Then he took out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, gives it to Ash, and says,

Paul: "By the way, your Dad wanted me to give this to you."

Ash: "My Dad?"

Then Paul walked out, Ash unfolded the paper, and it reads,

Ash's Dad: "_Hey kiddo. You're probably wondering where I am right now, right? Well, the thing is, I already left. Sorry, Ash, but I still got some work to do that needs to be done. Don't worry; no one else will be out to get me. Dr. Manfred was the only one who had a grudge on me. One day, I'll come back to Pallet Town, and spend as much time with you, and your mother as I can. You have my word as your father. P.S. Do me a favor, and don't tell your mother about what we just went through together. She'd be furious if she knew I put you in danger like that_."

Ash: "Hmm, will do, Dad."

Then Ash puts the note in his pocket, Angie and Shinx walk up to them, and says,

Angie: "Hey guys."

Ash: "Hey, Angie. What's up?"

Angie: "I gotta head back home."

Dawn: "Huh? Why?"

Angie: "My parents need me back at the care center to help with the Pokémon they're taking care of right now."

Brock: "Oh, so I guess that gives you the perfect opportunity to use what you've learned on your journey."

Angie: "Yeah, I guess so."

Shinx: "Shinx, Shinx."

Ash: "Well, good luck, Angie." (Offers a handshake) "And do your best."

Angie looked at his hand for a moment while blushing, then smiled shakes his hand and says,

Angie: "Yeah, you too, Ash."

Then she walked out while saying good-bye, then Edward walked up to them and says,

Edward: "Hey, there you guys are."

Dawn: "Hey, Edward."

Ash: "What've you been up to?"

Edward: "Putting the finishing touches on the picture I just made."

Brock: "Really? What's it a picture of?"

Edward: "Here, I'll show you."

Edward took out his sketch book, torn out a picture, gave it to Ash, and it was a picture of Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Croagunk, Angie, Shinx, Paul, and Ash's Dad, with the sparkles, the rainbow and Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie above them.

Ash: "Wow, cool, it's all of us."

Dawn: "Yeah, even the sparkles, the rainbow, and the lake trio Pokémon."

Brock: "This is really incredible, Edward."

Edward: "I knew you'd all like it. You can keep it to help remind you all of me, and the adventure we just went through together."

Ash: "Awesome. Thanks, Edward."

Edward: "No problem. So, are you guys still interested in meeting my dad?"

Ash: "You bet."

Dawn: "Yup."

Brock: "Uh-Huh."

Edward: "Then we'd better get moving. He'll be here in a few minutes."

Ash: "All right, then lead the way."

And so, they left the Pokémon Center, rushed to the town that had the airport, and met Edward's dad as they spent a few moments together chatting, and then they bided him and his father farewell, and Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock continued on with their journey.

**THE END**


End file.
